Camelot Games
by Bailieboro
Summary: Once upon a tournament...Arthur and his knights are challenged by all comers
1. Chapter 1

**Camelot Games is the second story in the Merely a Monarch series**

**CHAPTER 1 :** **VISITORS GALORE**

Merlin had noticed the knight in blue and cream; he knew neither his name nor his affiliation to any kingdom. He just seemed to always be on the periphery of any group which was near Arthur. He made no verbal contacts but his very silence, made Merlin suspicious. He shook his head, he really didn't have the time to worry about a silent knight who was obeying all the social etiquette of the court so it was strange that he had caught his attention in the first place.

Early summer, the annual Camelot tournament was held. It was attended by all and sundry. Knights came from as far away as Cornwall and Cumbria; peddlers and stall food sellers from the west and the east. The castle was a hive of activity, full of guests and servants, knightly competitors and their squires.

Guests arrived daily. The royal guests welcomed in the courtyard by the king himself, would then be escorted depending upon their rank by knights or servants. Some of the royal parties were large with each king often accompanied by his own royal physician, an assortment of followers and staff. The knights of each kingdom were settled in the wing assigned to visiting knights. Once their horses had been settled in purpose built temporary stabling, the visiting squires would join their own lords in the chambers assigned to them.

Staff and travelling chests were directed to the servants' entrances. Chests and baggage were carried to the assigned chambers where maids or menservants unpacked all the clothes. For the first evening following their journey, the royal guests ate in their private chambers. Each royal couple's party was assigned one of the castle's non-competing knights to help the transition to residing in Camelot.

The evening following the last royal arrival, saw the pomp and ceremony as the guests were officially welcomed to Camelot with a grand banquet. The schedule for the next eight days was announced. Following the tournament, they were invited to remain as guests of Camelot should they, so desire.

Two years ago, Uther had invited able-bodied commoners to competing in the non-equine contests. Rewards would be monetary but in the finals, they had to first come up against the best of the knights in that same competition. These men were billeted courtesy of the castle with the townsfolk but they would eat with the castle staff. It had been well received with parallel contests and then the finalists competing for further rewards for the commoners and honour for the knights.

Merlin scanned the parchment of the Tournament Schedule. Day One would see the Royal Procession followed by the Parade of Standards at which the seated monarch, would acknowledge each competing knight who had been preceded into the arena by his squire carrying his standard. The Camelot squires would then present a serious but non-competitive display of their talents with the sword, the mace and the spear. Special attention would be focused on those young men, candidates to the knighthood who would be invested the following month.

Day Two was competitive; two parallel contests for knights and able-bodied men. Day Three was devoted to non-combative displays of the mace, spear and lance at the quitain, as well as the finals in each division from the second day. Day Four picked up with the hand-to-hand fighting. Consecutive group of knights and able-bodied men had the opportunity to fight in an elimination bout in the main arena. By the end of the day, there would be four competitors from each division ready to go to the finals held the following morning.

Day Five was when people really became interested in the competitions; early morning saw the sword finals to be followed by the _mêlée à pied_. The contest which as far as Merlin was concerning, was just a crowd of rowdy men fighting with swords, the winner being the last man on his feet. Fair means and foul abounded with frequent injuries and occasionally fatalities. The finals in each division were held in the late morning with the victor of the able-bodied men challenging the winner of the knights' contest.

If Merlin had little taste for the _mêlée à pied_, it was nothing to his dislike for the _mêlée à cheval, _a mounted contest. The same rules applied but it was only open to knights. He had to acknowledge that the horses were all up on their toes, dancing in anticipation as they awaited the trumpet blast but the idea of men in close combat swinging swords and the chances of injuries to men and horse alike was difficult to accept. Mounted battles were bad enough yet, in talking to the contestants, he could see that they were all fired up and thrilled to be competing.

Day Six was devoted to jousting, by far the crowd's favourite as they went to the tilting ground in large numbers to watch the pageantry and the elimination rounds. The horses were beautifully trained and caparisoned in traditional accoutrements. The jousting, open only to the knights and permitting three passes per rider, took all day with the finals scheduled for Day Seven.

Open betting by the villagers and even amongst the royals was popular. Whereas the villagers bets might include things like three chickens and the free use of a billy goat in the spring, the royals were often known to privately lay a bet with quite large amounts of gold. Bets were only placed after the punter was sure of his information on the knight's ability and his chance of winning. As easy as it was to bet on his own knights, the ability of many of the knights from other kingdoms was unknown and discretion came into effect.

Merlin looked at the schedule and realised that they had a busy week ahead of them until the Awards Dinner on the Day Eight. He remembered the ups and downs of competitions and just hoped that Arthur and his knights acquitted themselves well. However, he acknowledged that he had a soft spot for a few of the non-Camelot knights, especially the princes from Bodmin and Wales.

-0-0-

Treva was in his element. He had almost lived in Camelot for a year and he was quite at home. Randall still acted as his manservant and his charge was almost through his first year as a page. It would be his first tournament and both Merlin and Arthur remembered through his eyes their excitement as the youngster awaiting the actual event.

He was thrilled when all the little pavilions were erected and given the chance would have spent every daylight hour playing around the site in everybody's way, watching the comings and goings and then quite happily have camped in one overnight so as not to miss anything the following morning. However, much to Treva's disappointment, Randall did not condone that.

Arthur said, "Your friend, Henry and you, if you behave, can share a seat in the area designated for minor court officials and household staff. The main viewing stand will be packed with visiting royal families and other royal representatives. But…" Arthur added, "If over the duration of the tournament there is any space, Merlin will come to get you so as my ward, you can sit next to me." Treva was suitable impressed and bounced up and down hanging onto Merlin at the same time.

Merlin smiled sometimes Arthur's language was slightly over Treva's head but for once, the youngster had no problem understanding the gist of the conversation.

"You won't forget me will you, Merlin?" Merlin promised that he wouldn't. So, Treva continued his cross examination of Arthur. "Why do many of the knights have different horses for different events? Why can't Popper and I ride in the opening procession?" Slipping his hand into Merlin's he said, "Is Merlin going to compete with Iago? Is someone going to ride Burton, my Papa's horse? Arthur, you can if you want to or maybe Merlin…if not…I will!"

Arthur smiled as he answered his ward's questions. "Different horses have different abilities so if a knight can afford more than one horse, he will. One might excel at jousting but be no good in the mounted sword fights. Secondly, Popper and you are too small to ride in the procession but when you grow up, you will ride beside me. Merlin is not a knight so he and Iago won't compete. Furthermore, I have Rhydian and Mulgan so I don't really need to use Burton, but it was kind of you to offer and…sorry, but no, Treva, you can't ride him. When you are big enough, you will be able to ride him the whole time."

Merlin hoped that Treva would grow quickly enough to be able to ride the horse and benefit from the excellent training Burton had received at the hands of his father.

Treva seemed for the moment satisfied with Arthur's answers. Merlin smiled to himself, the patience which Arthur showed Treva was often lacking when he was dealing with unruly knights. He thought, 'This ward thing seems to be working out quite well…' He himself had a special affection for the boy and he was glad to see that a special attachment was building between the monarch and his ward.

Randall arrived to rescue them from the seven year old and Merlin laughed as they walked away, "I have an awful feeling that Randall isn't going to get him settled this evening."

Arthur said, "If I rightly remember, when I was his age, I stayed up all night before the tournament. It was too excited to sleep and then worried in case I fell asleep that I wouldn't awake in time. I didn't intend to miss anything. Poor Gaius, I'm sure I had him up all night too. "

"I was much older and I had never seen anything so exciting. You can imagine comparing it to an exciting day in Ealdor, when the pigs might escape or a peddler comes through the village."

Arthur smiled, their upbringings had been so different but they were perfectly suited to each other as adults. Arthur couldn't really imagine being without Merlin. He smiled softly, "Merlin, you do know, don't you that the day you arrived was the most exciting thing that has ever happened in Camelot?"

Turning to face him, Merlin said quietly, "If we were alone, I would respond accordingly. However, for now you'll have to trust me…!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : WELCOME ONE AND ALL **

That night was the Welcoming Supper. All knights were present in the Dining Hall both from Camelot and neighbouring areas as well as all royalty. Men competing in the commoners' Open Challenges had eaten a special meal earlier with the staff. The popularity of the Open Challenge at Arthur's 30th Birthday Tournament had warranted that it be included in this year's Annual Event.

Arthur had bathed and was drying in front of the fire, while Merlin took his bath. He said, over his shoulder, "Merlin, one day, you should bathe first and then I will. I always get the fresh water."

As he sat in perfectly clean hot water, Merlin grinned. He laughed as he said, "What's little dirt between friends?" One day Arthur might notice that the bath water before Merlin got in was always pristine until then, let him think that it was the same water he'd used and Merlin would not have the bother of explaining his speed and expertise in emptying and refilling a bath in such a prompt manner.

Arthur called, looking into the wardrobe, "I do believe that you have nearly as many court outfits as I have."

"Well," said Merlin, "If that's true then it is only because you keep ordering something else for me to wear. Tell you what, you can choose what I wear tonight, nothing inappropriate which will draw attention to me. Something to set off my ravishing skin and hair…" He walked into the bed chamber and jumped as a pair of arms twined around him and pulled him close. "Arthur, you'll get wet…"

"Merlin, what are water droplets between friends, I'm waterproof. Just one kiss and then I'll get dressed."

Never one to be selfish or stingy, Merlin allowed him more than one kiss. "Arthur, we should start to get you ready. I've laid out your clothes and…maybe the silver brocade doublet?"

Arthur pulled on his pants while Merlin quickly got half dressed and returned to help Arthur. When he was satisfied that every seam, buckle and lace was lying perfectly flat, he told Arthur to sit and knelt to pull on his boots. He stood, poured a goblet of wine for Arthur before going to get his own outfit. Arthur had followed his father's custom of having the royal manservant suitably dressed. It was part of the honour of the position. He sat idly watching Merlin, he knew that 'less was more' but when he saw Merlin dressed and smiling at him, he couldn't decide if he preferred Merlin in less or more.

"Penny for your thoughts!"

"Well, I look at you as you are now and can really appreciate you and then I think of you dishevelled and can't make up my mind which I prefer?"

"Well, as long as you accept the way I look now, good! I don't want to have to undress and get dishevelled just so you can compare my state of dress or as it might be…state of undress."

Merlin picked up Arthur's doublet. It was quite spectacular, suited to a masculine figure but rich looking denoting no lack of money or style for that matter. The interior was padded silk and Arthur assured him it was very comfortable but there was just one drawback as the exterior was quite rough with all the silver thread and Merlin had soon realised that it needed to be the last thing put on Arthur before they left the room. He'd suffered innumerable scratches on past occasions.

"Is anyone meeting us, up here?"

"Yes…just Leon. Sir Rupert as Senior knight will accompany you into the adjacent council hall, where, as usual you will meet the royal families and important guests, before processing with your guests to the large dining hall."

Arthur nodded, he was pleased to welcome back to Camelot, the contingents from Bodmin, King Aubrey and his younger brother Ewan and Wales represented by the Princes Michael and Rhys, brothers of King Ludd.

For the welcoming dinner, it was traditional that non-married knights wore the cloaks of Camelot but married men were dressed in more courtly attire. Merlin looked around; the colours in the dining hall were outstanding with the red and gold of Camelot, the green and white of Wales, the blue and gold of Bodmin and the black and gold of Cumbria. There were a scattering of other identifiable combinations as well from individual knights without affiliations. For the closing dinner when awards would be presented, all of Arthur's knights would be in uniform. At the opening banquet, there was no need for the knights of Camelot to flaunt their strength in numbers.

Sitting at one of the tables, carefully watching the goings on was a knight, unknown to the others who had a motive other than just winning an individual pennant. He had his sights set on higher challenges but only time would tell if he would succeed. He watched the head table continually memorising faces and placements of the guests according to their rank.

Suddenly, he was disturbed from his reverie when someone passed him a pitcher of ale, "You have hardly drunk anything. Drink up! Shame to let all this good ale go to waste. I'm Sir Hazlitt of Wynford, a pleasure to meet you."

The other knight acknowledged him saying, "Sir Reginald Woodhouse at your service." Sir Hazlitt leant over and filled his mug. For weeks, Sir Reginald had perfected his story until he was word perfect, now he slipped back into it and continued, "I'm distracted as I've my mind on my horse. Seemed a little iffy when we arrived so I'm hoping he's going to be sound by the time we compete."

Sir Hazlitt nodded and continued eating, thankful that both of his horses were in tip top form and raring to go. "Did you compete two years ago at King Uther's Birthday Tournament for his son?"

"No, I was out of the region and I was financially unable to make the trip and see to family business at the same time. Would have liked to have been able to come and that's why, I'm here this year. Duke Mumford was unwilling to give any of his knights the chance to travel for their own amusement. This year, I'm no longer affiliated with him so I was able to come here for the week." Sir Reginald had practised these words so that he could smoothly run through them when asked.

They were both interrupted when the fanfare sounded and the specialty foods made their appearance in the hall. The conversation at their table turned to other subjects as they were served their meal and the ale pitcher was refilled innumerable times.

-0-0-

As was customary, the meal included delicacies and traditional foods. All specialties were paraded around the hall permitting everyone present to see and comment on the food being offered, prior to it being served to the head table and important dignitaries. The knights and guests of lesser importance feasted on wonderful dishes but _les pièces de résistance_ were those dishes paraded in with a trumpet fanfare.

Many of the dishes exhibited the culinary ability of the royal cooks. The one deserving the most honour was traditionally a wild swan in full plumage seated on a bed of ferns surrounded by colourful fruit and flowers. The bird had been reconstructed but when carved presented a surprise as the swan carcass contained various wildfowl carcasses from goose to duck to moorhen and pigeon. Each meticulously prepared and cooked to perfection then placed inside each other according to size. Many dishes were playful adaptations of regular meals. The castle ate well that night. Liquid refreshments flowed freely but as this was the eve of the tournament, excessive drinking was kept in control by competitors and those due to participate in the grand possession of royalty and knights.

-0-0-

Making their way upstairs after an excellent meal, Merlin mentioned that earlier in the day, he'd seen some of the challengers from the open or able-bodied non-mounted divisions. "A few new faces but Jonathan Le Gros is back as is Peter the Blacksmith. I'm sure that Jonathan has his sights set on Gawaine as he knocked him out in the semi-finals the last time."

Arthur grinned as he had then faced Gawaine and had lost. "Remember the look on my father's face when Gawaine beat me in the sword event, if looks could have killed! Be interesting to see how well the commoners fare and which ones will be in competition against the knights in the finals. My father would have been pleased in seeing how something he initiated two years ago is still popular."

Merlin smiled, Arthur had been celebrating his thirtieth birthday and it had been Uther's suggestion to open up certain non-mounted contests to non-knights. Merlin again cringed thinking about the brutality of some of the events, no holds barred and the victor is the last one standing. He often wondered if some of the commoners knew what they were in for should they reach the finals in their division.

There was a Code of Honour among the knights which would see a knight not taking any foolhardy moves which might permanently injure another knight. True in the heat of the moment, a knight might have a momentary relapse but usually a clear mind prevailed. Gaius had once told him that in certain cases, there was honour in defeat. However, for the commoners no such thing existed, their one thought was to win regardless of the state of their opponent. He hoped that Gaius's services were not too much in demand this year.

To begin with, Merlin had always helped Gaius in the infirmary tent but as Arthur became more demanding of his time, especially when he was competing, Gaius managed without him. However, if Arthur were not competing, Merlin would still check in with Gaius whenever the monarch had no need for him.

He smiled to himself; Arthur always needed him, even if it was only to sit on the window seat to keep him company while he worked on his papers. Needless to say, he never tired of Arthur's company and he wondered if that was part and parcel of what love was all about. He sighed.

A voice said, "You sound as if you have the burdens of the world on your shoulders. You were miles away. Where were you?"

Merlin laughed throwing his jacket on the table, "Thinking of tournaments gone by and looking forward to this one." He liked the excitement of having the castle alive and bursting at the seams but he also remember the problems arising from the tournament two years past and the insinuations and claims of a certain Sir Hugh from Bodmin now deceased, dead at Gawaine's hand.

Arthur glanced at him and said, "Think positive thoughts, this year there will be no problems and we'll just have winning memories. I intend to beat Aubrey and hold my own against Rhys in the jousting."

"Well, think about it, you are one year older and Rhys has one year more experience. Aubrey and you however, two old men are probably better suited…"

"And, here I thought that you would have been behind me the whole way, giving me your undivided loyal support."

"I am, Arthur, but you have to face facts…anyway, I still love only you." Arthur laughed and wrapped his arm around Merlin's neck.

"Ow! That jacket scratches…"

"Be thankful, Merlin, that I don't wear it to bed!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 :** **ANTIQUE BRASSES**

By six, the courtyard was a hive of activity. Merlin got up and watched from the window. It was warm so he opening it wide, waving at Gawaine who was having a heated dispute with one of the guards. He grinned back at Merlin and seemed to forget what he had been so het up about and yelled, "His 'royalness' can't stay in bed all day!"

Arthur's face appeared in the place of Merlin's and he called down, "Don't worry, I'll see you in the lists, Brother Knight!"

Gawaine laughed swirling his cloak and gave him an exaggerated bow. He'd give Arthur everything he had if he met up with him in the jousting.

Arthur's day was well organised following breakfast he'd have a short meeting with the knights, then time to get ready for the opening of the tournament. All Arthur had to do was present himself at the top of the stairs to the courtyard, his groom Barric dressed in the livery of a Royal Stableman had Cadwall, the stallion Arthur had decided to ride, waiting at the bottom of the steps.

Arthur acknowledged him nodding, "Good Man, you've done him proud."

Even Merlin could see that the stallion looked the part, as he himself did dressed in dark green and gold. He held Arthur's stirrup as he mounted then walked beside him as the royal procession formed in the courtyard. The knights were waiting in the jousting area and would leave to form their parade once the monarch had passed by and was seated in the stands.

The Royal Procession approached the stands and Randall had to hang onto Treva as he picked out Arthur. Merlin grinned back at him, feeling that his monarch far outshone the other kings. Red and gold were certainly his colours and he looked magnificent.

For the parade, Arthur had specifically chosen to ride the dapple grey Cadwall who was groomed to within an inch of his life. His heavy black mane was plaited and interwoven with brass chains and pendants. He was wearing a ceremonial bridle, the reins covered in heavy brocade matching the breast collar. Brasses decorated his head and the breastplate had medallions across it. The saddle housing was tapestry elegantly cut and braided reaching to the horse's knee. The stirrups had also been modified to allow more brass decorations. On his rump, there was an overlay of open worked leather or fretwork decorated with more pendants. In contrast to his grey colour, all the leather was dark red.

Merlin had studied the pendants when Cadwall had been tacked up the week before the procession. He was surprised to learn that they were very old and used in ceremonies and also in some instances on the battle field. Any lost were replaced with more current themes. Merlin was able to later tell Gaius that quite a few of the heavily rubbed brasses had runes inscribed upon them.

Cadwall could be a real handful but he surprised everyone by standing still while various pieces of tack were put on then removed for alterations. Arthur had smiled, Merlin's presence at his head was the reason...shades of Iago. Cadwall had not been backed until he was six. He was too unruly and on many occasions the recommendation had been that he be gelded but Arthur had stood firm. No gelding! If he were never to reach the stage where he could be ridden, his worth as a sire was unquestionable.

Merlin had taken a liking to him and a bond had been formed. The stallion had settled and although not a popular ride, he seemed to have learnt his manners. His regular groom old Barric put up with no nonsense and as a result when in his presence, Cadwall could, on certain occasions be a perfect horse. Merlin hoped that this was to be one of them.

Merlin had enjoyed fingering the brasses and Arthur had said, "If you were a horse, which one would you like to wear?"

Pointing to an old brass with a falcon entwined with a triskelion, Merlin smiled as he'd picked it up, "This one!"

"Why am I not surprised!"

"…and you, Arthur?"

Arthur had gone to pick up a filigreed circular brass with triple crowns. His hand had hovered over it but, seeming to change his mind, he had picked up a stylised dragon. "Not surprising," Merlin had said nudging him in the arm.

"Honestly, Merlin, I hadn't noticed it before and my hand seemed unable to pick up the one with the crowns and then my fingers made the choice and it was a dragon. That was really strange, almost spooky. I hadn't seen it…it were as if it chose me." Arthur had seemed uncharacteristically upset.

Merlin had smiled, sneaking his hand under his cloak to grasp his waist saying, "Nothing to worry about really, because I also chose you and look how well that turned out."

Flexing his fingers holding the brass, a laughing Arthur had turned to Sir Richard, Master of the Horse and asked for the two brasses to be removed from the leathers. He'd handed them to Merlin, "I think they will make perfect clasps for cloaks. They can be recast in pewter or silver if you wish. The originals can then be returned to do their job." He had nodded at the stable staff and the two of them had left the stable yard.

-0-0-

The crowds lining the procession route smiled and waved. Slowly, Arthur and his guests made their way to the arena making one tour of it before stopping in front of the royal stand. Arthur dismounted patting Cadwall who had actually not put a foot wrong and Barric led him away.

Slowly the stand was filled with the royal guests and the arena was empty. Arthur greeted the spectators and shortly afterwards the first squires arrived carrying the standards of Camelot. They entered the arena to flank either side of the stands. The red and gold flags flapped smartly in the wind.

One by one, each knight rode in following the squire carrying his standard. The king acknowledged the visiting knights welcoming them. They lined up on the far side and the squires walked with their standards to join those of Camelot. By the times the last knight was in, the area looked unlike anything seen in Camelot since the last tournament. The grouping of standards reflected in the colours of the knights' cloaks across the arena.

Treva's eyes were as big as his open mouth. He'd heard about tournaments as his papa had participated in them but no one had ever told him how wonderful they were. No one had talked about the decorated horses and the lovely colours. He noticed Merlin standing to the right of Arthur's chair and he waved to him. Merlin grinned back nodding his head. He smiled to himself and thought, 'Another restless night for Randall.'

Arthur stood and welcomed all the competitors, wishing them a safe tournament and encouraging them to show what fine stuff they were made of and to make their kings proud of them as they challenged for both the Individual and Team Pennants and the various monetary awards which went with them. He welcomed the able-bodied men and told everyone present that he was expecting to be suitably impressed by their abilities. The crowd cheered and waved. Arthur resumed his seat and the knights and standard bearers formed into a parade to lead the king and his royal guests back to the castle for lunch.

The knights and standard bearers started to file out of the arena as the destriers belonged to the royal guests were led in by their grooms. Arthur again stood as a signal that the royal party would be leaving the stands to ride back to the castle. Barric appeared with Cadwall and Arthur mounted. He leant over as Merlin fell in beside him and said just for Merlin's ears, "Do you want to ride double?"

Merlin almost had a choking fit. He thought, 'Well, that would be something for all the royal guests to talk about.' He grinned, "No thank you, Sire, I'll take a rain check on that…"

Arthur laughed not understanding what a rain check was but presumed it was something to do with Merlin's fascination for and love of rain.

The knights waited before followed at a respectful distance. Townspeople had been waiting for the return of their king and greeted their monarch and their favourite knights.

A light lunch was served to the royal guests and knights as they would be returning as spectators to watch a display put on by the senior squires of Camelot. Arthur always enjoyed the display as it showcased some of the young men who would next year be competing and representing Camelot as knights.

Arthur and his guests opted to walk down to the training grounds to view the display The eight senior squires supported by a number of squires from the following year performed in a warm up for the events which would follow later in the week. The grounds were filled by court members and lesser royals. Arthur was there representing the monarchy, in support for all the hard work done by the squires. The focus was on their ability in the fields of the mace, spear, lance and quintain. They were well trained and there were a few obviously talented upcoming knights. Arthur congratulated their Weapon Masters.

The eight senior squires competed in an actual challenge in the sword and lance. Strict instructions had been given that it was a friendly competition not an all out war. But, the squires were well up to it and the spectators were on their feet as there was many a spill and gasps as they showed off their stuff.

Supper was on a much smaller scale than the previous night for many of the knights would be competing the following day. Arthur welcomed his royal guests and their wives in a smaller dining hall. The ladies soon excused themselves to a smaller chamber, allowing the men to continue drinking and talking. The serving staff had been handpicked and soon the tables were bare save for platters of sweet meats and fruit. A skeleton staff kept wine goblets filled and offered mead to all the guests. Merlin stood at Arthur's chair carefully watching his goblet.

Arthur and he worked as a pair during after dinner drinks. Should he see that Arthur was drinking too much, the command, 'Fill this up, Merlin!' might result in only a half goblet. The monarch could not be seen to sway as he left his royal guests to make his way to his chambers, especially when he would be competing in the sword fighting event.

-0-0-

As his guests retired, Arthur walked up the stairs with Leon who said, "I have seen from the lists that tomorrow, you will have a free morning and compete during the afternoon."

"Who is in my group?"

"Don't know but Gawaine isn't as he was complaining that he had to be up early for his first bout."

Merlin interrupted with, "Well, Arthur that bodes well for another great day if you and he meet in the final."

"Meet him I may, however, I intend to leave him on his back in the sand, before I stride out of the arena."

"Brave words, boldly spoken…"

"Merlin!" Arthur grabbed him in a headlock, "Whose side on you on? You should be encouraging me not trying to be funny."

Leon laughed at the two of them. "I'd better be off, I have to be present for the first bout as some of your royal guests will be competing."

"Wish them the best and tell them to take out Gawaine for me!" He released Merlin as Leon bowed and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : ANTICIPATED PRESENTS **

Merlin walked to the fire and threw on a few more logs, though it was June, it did still get a little chilly at night. The castle took a long time to warm up so in the summer, many chambers especially those facing north, still had fires burning in July. Luckily, they faced east and had the sun until late afternoon. He walked into the antechamber and locked the door, the second set of keys was safe with Humphrey who would give them each morning to a guard who would accompany whichever servant was delivering their breakfast, unlock then relock the door and return the key immediately to Humphrey.

Merlin then barred the chamber door and went through to check that the door leading from the private dining room to the corridor was also secured. This was a night time schedule which was strictly adhered to. He returned to the bedchamber to see that Arthur had thrown himself on the bed and was trying to toe off his boots. Merlin came over and grabbed the heels and hauled them off. Thomas would have another polished pair ready for him to wear the following day. He hung up Arthur's cloak which he had thrown over the table.

"Do you intend to sleep in your clothes?"

"No, I was just listening to you padding around and wondering when you were finally going to settle."

"Well, at least sit up so that I can get your doublet off." Arthur swung himself off the bed as Merlin stood behind him and helped him out of his jacket and then his tunic. He hung them over the chair.

"Getting a bit careless with my clothes, aren't you?" He said as he slipped out of his trousers into a dressing robe and sat on the side of the bed while Merlin got undressed.

"Not in the least, as Thomas can look after them tomorrow. Weren't the squires great? Young Robin is going to be someone to deal with in a few years. Must say that his sister Roxanna looks well, I guess being married to Prince Michael was the right move for her. What is it almost two years now?"

"Must be…as it was after my birthday tournament. Talking of birthdays, have you a present for me this year? Don't go out of your way but I expect something extraordinary and will be satisfied with nothing less."

"My Mam would say that you are quite immature asking about your present. But then again she knows what you are like so she would probably say, 'Typically Arthur!"

"I'll have you know that your mother thinks that I am special, loving, kind and an angel to put up with you!"

Merlin smiled and barrelled into Arthur sending him flat on the bed. "I'm the angel. You'd drive any normal person crazy with your likes, dislikes and demands."

Arthur laughed, "Can I demand something now?"

"No!"

"Not even a kiss?"

"Well…" Merlin knew that Arthur was strong enough to get his way but he wanted to keep playing as at the moment, he had the upper hand. He dipped his head allowing Arthur to kiss him. He needed to keep his wits about him or he'd be lying on his back. "Arthur, could I ask you a favour?"

"Go ahead but it doesn't mean that I will grant it."

Looking at him playfully he said, "Do you remember Gaius's Compendium?"

Arthur grinned up at Merlin, memories racing through his head. "I think if I rack my mind, I might be able to remember a few things. Why?"

"Well," said Merlin raising his eyebrows suggestively, "I found an addendum in the library."

"I'm surprised, I didn't know that you could even read!"

Merlin leant in and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm serious and I thought that as a special birthday present we could try to work our way through it as we did the original one."

A big smile broke across Arthur's face, "Merlin, you never cease to amaze me. I'm ready let's get started…"

"We can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not yet your birthday and my Mam always says that a present has to be given on the actual day because…" but he got no further as Arthur took him by surprise and rolled him on his back.

Breaking from a kiss, Merlin said, "Honestly, Arthur, I was only able to get a glimpse of it and Geoffrey came along so I put it back. I could ask Gaius to get it for us though."

"You should just have told Geoffrey that we needed it."

"Right! You can do that tomorrow morning and face his raised eyebrows and questioning looks. He'll probably say that he wants to first check with Gaius before he will release it to us."

"Merlin, you're a grown man, tomorrow you will go downstairs and ask for the book."

"Arthur, you are participating in two events in the tournament. Let's wait until all the guests have gone and we have some time for ourselves. Just think…a lovely quiet afternoon in the turret room."

Later, snuggling into Arthur, Merlin smiled to himself knowing that the book in question was wrapped in linen under the mattress on his own side of the bed. Thomas having received instructions to leave it there when he remade the bed as it was to be a surprise present for Arthur on his birthday.

He reached out his fingers and took Arthur's wrist and admired the hair bracelet which he had given Arthur on his thirtieth birthday. He ran his finger under it; it responded by glowing at his touch. For a second sadness flooded his mind as his was not the only hair in the bracelet, he had used Gidun's as well. He smiled as in retrospect, it had been fitting.

-0-0-

Merlin woke to the clatter of hooves in the courtyard. He was on immediate alert. Was something wrong? Then he remembered the tournament and relaxed, it was probably horses being led to one or more of the royal guests who were making their way to the training field for the preliminaries of the sword fighting event. He lay back and placed his hands behind his head. He could have the luxury of a lie in for a couple of hours before breakfasting.

Then he remembered that he wanted to see Treva and hear his opinion of yesterday's events. He decided to get up and leave a note for Arthur on the table with his breakfast. He quickly freshened up leaving some hot water in a pitcher in case Arthur woke while he was out, hoping that he would not notice that the fire had only just been lit and could never have heated the water.

He let himself out quietly and went to Treva's chambers; he could hear voices so he walked in. Treva was mid breakfast and came hurtling across the room to him. He smiled and picked him up swinging him around. "So, Young Man, what did you think of the yesterday?"

"Arthur looked the best and when I grow up I'm going to have a horse just like Cadwall. Then I can ride behind Arthur in the parade." He waited while Merlin nodded in agreement. "Did you see that very big man who is going to fight? He seems very scary and he is the biggest man that I have ever seen. Who was the nice young man in green and white who rode the black horse and was in the stands with Arthur?"

Merlin thought the green and white of Wales, it was either Prince Michael or Rhys. Figuring that Rhys's horse would have appealed more to a boy, he said, "That is Curig and Prince Rhys of Wales is his rider. They are very famous in the jousting."

"Will he win?"

"Maybe but Arthur is also competing and he is riding Mulgan…"

"Well then, I want Arthur to win and he can come second."

Merlin laughed at him saying, "Get back to your breakfast as I'm sure you will be going to see the sword event this morning." Turning to the manservant he said, "Right, Randall?"

"Yes, we are going down as Gawaine told him that he was fighting and both Henry and Treva want to see him."

Merlin smiled, Treva adored Gawaine as the knight had been willing to give that little extra attention which the boy so needed. Gawaine had smiled when Merlin had said something about it to him and explained that he had been impressed by Treva's bravery. Merlin was glad that they got along as with Gawaine keeping an eye out for him, the boy would come to no harm.

He left one member of his family having breakfast and went back to his bedchamber hoping that the other was doing the same…he was.

"Are you going down to the training field?" said Merlin sitting at the table and picking up a sweet roll and fried pork strip.

"Yes, thought I might watch some of the knights but also check in on the able-bodied commoners' sword event…might have to meet on one them in the finals."

"Well, Treva is betting on you to win the jousting but he is hoping that Rhys comes in second. He's taken a shine to him."

"What brought that about?"

"Think it was seeing Curig. He's got an eye for a good horse, told me he intends to have one just like Cadwall. Obviously, his love of good horse flesh runs in the family." Merlin said, walking behind the seated Arthur, putting his arms around him to nuzzle his ear.

Arthur smiled, "I think that might have come from his Papa."

"Maybe," said Merlin, running his nose along the shell of Arthur's ear, "But I think you have also encouraged him."

Turning in his chair, Arthur pulled Merlin in front of him and raised his head to receive a kiss, "Good Morning, Handsome!" he said.

Merlin smiled back, "Good Morning, Arthur, did you sleep well…?"

Laughing Arthur said, "I actually did, must have been all the excitement of yesterday and the anticipation of the book which you are going to get this morning."

Merlin smiled to himself, realising that Arthur was seated not more then ten feet away from the much awaited book.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: BY MEANS FAIR OR FOUL**

Arthur and Merlin strolled down to the training fields to see how the various heats in the hand to hand sword fighting preliminaries were progressing. Arthur watched with interest as some of the commoners had great strength and ability. He commented that once again what a lot of them made up for in brawn they lacked in style and finesse. He recognised the Camelot blacksmith Peter and Mark the Cooper both strong men in their own right. Heavy betting was being laid on the bloke called Jonathan Le Gros. He recognised him from two years previous but it was hardly difficult as he towered over the other contestants and looked suitably brutish.

Arthur moved over to watch the knights' event. Merlin grinned as he watched Gawaine easily take out Prince Eldred of Warwick then frowned as he noticed that the knight in blue and cream was again watching Arthur but then he realised that so, were many other people. He thought, 'I have to stop being so paranoid.'

For the next hour, Arthur watched from the stands, checking out his competition. He watched Aislin go down on a questionable lunge but he had acquitted himself well and acknowledged the crowd before leaving. Prince Ewan of Bodmin made it through as did Sirs Gavin and Spenser. The partisan spectators gave rounding applause to each knight.

A light lunch was served to all competitors who would be fighting in the afternoon. Arthur then repaired to his red and gold pavilion to get ready for his first match. He'd drawn Prince Dougal of Carlise. A young knight who was amazingly talented and equally fast and accurate with his counter attacks. However, fighting the monarch seemed to get the best of him and Arthur chalked it up to nerves as his own name was added to the list progressing to the next set of bouts. He left the arena with his hand across Dougal's shoulders. He passed his helmet and weapons to Rhylan.

By late afternoon, the final contestants were in the ring and shortly afterwards, the names of the eight undefeated knights and eight commoners were posted. Tomorrow, morning the numbers would be reduced again to four from each division. The names would be drawn and each knight would face a commoner. Then the quarter finals, the semi finals and then two men would face off for the Sword Fighting finals.

Merlin was glad that there had been scheduling changes, as at the Birthday Tournament, Arthur had lost to Gawaine, both fighters blinded by the morning sun.

Uther had been less than gracious, publicly showing his disgust with Arthur. Regardless of how Uther had felt about Gawaine, Arthur considering him not only a worthy competitor but also a friend, and had loaned him Merlin as a squire which Uther had also frowned upon. For him Gawaine was a reprobate who annoyingly kept turning up at the castle for tournaments and celebrations and whose visit Uther always managed to cut short with pointed remarks to Arthur and help from the guards. Gawaine always took it in good stead promising Merlin that he would return when Arthur next invited him.

Again Gawaine and Arthur had won their afternoon bouts. Arthur easily defeated an unknown, a Sir Reginald Woodhouse. Gawaine teasing that it might be a replay of another final preferably without the sun. Arthur had laughed, saying, "Don't get over confident, you're not out of the quarter finals yet."

"But I will be…anyway, I have a favour to ask. May I borrow Merlin to squire for me should I reach the final?"

Arthur laughed, "Only if I am not your competitor." The two men shook hands on it.

Merlin saying, "Hey, I'm right here. Someone might ask my opinion. I thought Nathan was squiring for you?"

"He is, but I would prefer you!" Gawaine said, putting his arm across Merlin's shoulders.

Arthur ignored him, turning he said formally to Merlin, "You, Merlin, will squire for Gawaine if I am no longer in the running."

Merlin grinned and nodded, "Anything for you, Gawaine!" he said, knowing full well, it would not happen.

"I said squire, only squire, nothing else!" said Arthur and the three of them returned to the castle laughing.

-0-0-

Supper that night was segregated with the ladies eating in the smaller dining hall, entertained by visiting musicians. The supper attended by the princes, royal guests and the knights was a rowdy affair, lots of drinking by the knights who had not made it to the coveted last eight positions. The others watched themselves, facing a knight in the morning with a thudding headache sort of defeated the idea of being in top notch, competitive condition. Arthur wished all seven knights the best of luck, reminding them that to reach that level was excellent.

"But not as excellent as winning…right, Arthur?" Simon said as everyone laughed.

Spenser smiled; Simon had been easily accepted into Arthur's inner circle. Merlin had been involved as he had always liked Simon and had chosen him to accompany their group when they needed squires. Simon had gone on to prove that he was brave, willing to take a chance and loyal to the king. He had a sense of humour which made him easy going and had certainly proven to be a good friend.

"Well, as Simon seems to feel that winning at all costs is so important, I think that we should turn in early. Get a good night's sleep, everyone, and be ready for the onslaught tomorrow!" He stood up and the others did likewise making their way to their chambers.

Prince Rhys who had chosen to compete only in the equestrian events, said to his brother Michael as they climbed the stairs to their respective chambers, "Arthur has quite the group of knights around him. I bet on other occasions they're up half the night enjoying themselves."

Michael replied, "I don't doubt it but they are respectful. I'd be honoured to have any of them join us in Wales."

-0-0-

Merlin said to Arthur as he closed the door to their chambers, "The princes are a nice group of men. They'd fit nicely into Camelot as knights."

"Not with their personalities, Merlin, it would be a continual battling for position as they would each want to be the leader."

"Not with you there, they wouldn't. You would be the top cat and they would all be happy followers, after all Arthur you were born to be king."

"I'm surprised that you feel that way, Merlin, as many times you don't act as if I am your Lord and Master." Arthur grinned at him handing him his doublet.

"Sire, what goes on behind closed doors is for us to know and others to wonder about."

Arthur countered, "It's not behind closed doors which I worry about, it's when we're in public!"

-0-0-

Breakfast eaten, it was time to go down for the sword fighting. The able-bodied men went first. Gawaine smiled to himself as he had secretly given Mark the Cooper some suggestions to improve his consistency. After all, as the son of the landlord at his favourite pub, why not?

The knights were now up, four representing Camelot and one each from Carlisle and Warwick, while the two entrants from Bodmin, the king and his brother Ewan completed the group.

Merlin was ready as Arthur was in the second bout. Gawaine handily beat Donald of Carlisle and passing Arthur as he entered the area said, "That's how it's done!"

Arthur grinned and walked across followed by Rhylan carrying his sword and helmet to face Rook. He shook hands with him and said, "No holding back. I'm serious give me everything you've got!" Rook did and the bout seemed to last forever but finally Arthur got the upper hand with the results that Rook was on his back, grinning up at him. He pulled him up saying, "Good job!"

Rook and he walked out of the arena as Rook said, "It's easier to lose if I thought that I might have been beaten by the winner."

Laughing, Arthur said, "Don't worry, I'll try my best!" Rhylan took the equipment back to his pavilion as Arthur with Merlin, carrying his sword, went into the stands to watch the rest of the fights.

Spenser had drawn the up and coming Sir Edwin of Warwick who was a seasoned fighter. Merlin smiled as he watched Simon during the fight, his face never gave anything away. He watched intently not breathing until following a lucky break, Edwin backed up awkwardly, lost his balance and went down. Spenser was quick enough taking the opportunity to put his sword at his throat. The Camelot group cheered. Spenser had for a long time been a favourite. He was one of Camelot's third generation knights and his father Sir Rodney watched proudly from the stands.

The last of the four finalists was King Aubrey of Bodmin who met his own brother Ewan who very gracious in defeat, had laughingly said that that was the luck of the draw. Merlin smiled, he liked both men.

Following lunch, the knights would fight the able bodied men. Merlin was torn between his two friends, Gawaine and Spenser. In his mind he wanted Arthur to win, with Gawaine as a runner up but then he realised that he would also like Spenser to do well. He shrugged, picked up Arthur's swords and made his way back to the castle.

Lunch was a quiet affair, just the two of them eating in Arthur's chambers. Arthur wanted to stay focused. He ran through the able-bodied men he might meet up with. Merlin half filled his ale goblet and watched him allowing him time to reflect. Later this afternoon would be plenty of time to talk about winners and losers.

Arthur looked up, "Haven't been much company have I, Merlin?"

"You've a lot on your mind but I'm confident. Your worse luck would be to draw Jonathan. Gosh, he's massive and rather frightening…"

"Thanks, Merlin, just what I needed to hear."

"I mean you are also massive and frightening," Arthur looked at him, eyebrows raised so Merlin continued, "Maybe just not as massive and not that frightening... Well, to me that is! I know you will do your best and that is all that anyone can ask. I mean…" Arthur shook his head and Merlin smiled sheepishly, "I'll shut up now,"

Arthur grinned saying, "You probably should!" He stood up saying, "I want to watch all the matches. Come on! We might as well go down now." Merlin grabbed Arthur's sword and left the chamber. His helmet and shield were in his pavilion but Merlin felt more comfortable having the sword within view. Strange things happened at tournaments and on more than one occasion over the years, swords had been tampered with or disappeared completely putting the knight at a disadvantage having to use a less familiar weapon.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 : AND THE FIRST SHALL BE LAST**

For the quarter finals, the commoners were Andrew the Scott, Harry of Helmsford, Jonathan Le Gros and Martin Cooper, all men apart from Martin had previously been in that position in the Birthday Tournament. The knights listed were Arthur King of Camelot, Aubrey King of Bodmin, and representing Camelot, Sir Spenser of Sherewell and Sir Gawaine of Trune. Each set of names was put into a helmet, one was drawn from each and those two names competed against each other.

Gawaine and Martin the Cooper were the first to present themselves in the arena. Martin handled himself extremely well, although not a match for Gawaine. Gawaine smiled, Martin had improved considerable and with a few more tips would continue to do so. A cheer went up as Gawaine leant over and helped Martin to his feet, congratulating him on getting to the quarter finals which in itself merited a monetary reward. From the grin on his face, you would have been forgiven in believing that Martin had won.

Arthur had drawn Jonathan and Merlin was annoyed. Not that he could do anything about it. This was Arthur's worst nightmare but Merlin knew that he was well able to defeat him. There was a hush as Jonathan strode into the arena dwarfing Camelot's king. Word had already passed through the crowd that Gaius had set the bones of two of Jonathan's competitors in the preliminaries.

Merlin's heart was in his mouth. Arthur didn't seem to be able to settle into his usual form. Jonathan was strong and used his weight behind each thrust of his sword. Arthur feigned and got in a few good jabs but Jonathan had the upper hand. Managing to get him up against the boards, Jonathan took his sword in both hands and swung it at Arthur's. The pain from the impact shot like a jolt of lightening through Arthur's arm. He lost his grip and the sword went flying into the crowd. For all intents and purposes, he was defenceless. Whether Jonathan realised that was debateable as he drove Arthur across the arena, hacking at his shield, getting closer and closer until he was able to catch his foot against his ankle and Arthur dropped to the ground.

Merlin was ready to race into the arena to be with him but Jonathan instead of ramming his sword into the king's throat offered him his hand and helped Arthur up. The crowd was shocked into silence. Smatterings of polite clapping broke out. It had been a good match even if for the majority of people the outcome had not been as expected.

Gawaine said to no one in particular, "Fuck!" His hope of meeting Arthur in the finals was over.

Treva broke down in tears as Arthur had stood up and raised Jonathan's hand as the victor. Randall pulled him into his arms and told him that Arthur was all right and this was only a game But Treva couldn't see it that way, he had been too involved and just seeing Arthur crash to the ground had been too much. Randall said, "Treva look, Arthur is walking off with Merlin, he's all right."

"I want to be with him!" So saying, Treva managed to wrench himself away from Randall and high tail it behind the stands hoping to catch up with them. Randall was after him in a flash and as the next two competitors entered the area, one spectator attended by a squire in blue and cream livery watched the manservant and the young boy with far more interest than was warranted.

Merlin told Rhylan to fetch Arthur's sword from the man hanging over the boards waiting to give it back. He slipped the squire a silver coin telling him to give it to the man. The sword was irreplaceable and well worth something on the open market. Hanging onto his cloak, Merlin also took his helmet and sword. Arthur said nothing, keeping a forced smile on his face as he nodded at people who offered their condolences but Merlin knew he was really upset.

"Come back to the pavilion for a bit. There is ale and water there. Then you can make your way back to the stands."

Arthur actually did as he was told. He took a good drink of the water and sat on the bench his head in his hands. "Merlin, the pain was excruciating. It went from my hand to my fingers tips paralysing them and then shot up my arm, across my shoulder to my neck and then up the back of my head. I thought at one point I was going to black out. Honestly, I have never experienced a blow such as that before…well, not to that extent."

"He stood back from you," Merlin explained, "...and clutched his sword in both hands and swung it like a mace. If he had made contact with your helmet, I think it would have been curtains."

Arthur shook his head; Merlin had some colourful ways of describing mundane events. He thought, 'Mind you, not too mundane if it had been my demise.'

Continuing Merlin said, "The vibration must have been intense as your sword flew into the air and arched over the crowd. I'm surprised it wasn't damaged. Luckily, it landed on soft ground."

"I couldn't see it in the arena. I glanced around but then I had to concentrate on stopping him with my shield. Did you get it back?"

"Yes, Rhylan did."

Arthur looked up, "Merlin, I really tried, even after that but the force with which he hit my shield made it difficult to stay upright."

"Arthur, you should also know that on one of his thrusts, he swung his foot around your leg and hooked your ankle. That's why you fell."

"Thank God, my father wasn't there to see it."

"…but he would have understood."

Arthur looked up and smiled sadly, "Merlin, both you and I know deep down that that was the last thing which would have happened."

Treva suddenly burst in and threw himself at Arthur. "You're all right. Randall said that you would be but I wanted to make sure." Randall was standing in the open tent flap.

Merlin laughed, "Well, Arthur, I think the three of us should go over to the stands to see how the next knight does. Don't you, Treva?" Merlin then added glancing at Arthur, "You need to be seen supporting your side!"

Treva slipped his hand into Arthur's and tried to pull him up off the bench saying, "Come on, Arthur, you'd better do what Merlin said, you don't want him to get cross with you, do you?"

Even Arthur had to laugh.

-0-0-

King Aubrey had just entered the arena with his squire as Arthur took his seat. Harry of Helmsford was his competition. Aubrey's style completely confused the solid slow moving Harry and the bout was quickly over. Arthur smiled. He'd have to think about it before he could define the King of Bodmin's style but today it had worked exceptionally well.

Treva who was leaning against his knee, looked up at him saying. "Good thing, he won because now they won't take his crown away from him…and he won't have to be sad."

Putting his arm around him, Arthur lifted Treva onto his knee. "Tournaments are not real battles; they are just to show how well knights can fight on a certain day. They can't break any of the rules and they stay the best of friends afterwards. It's just like training but you try a little harder."

"But, you're not going to stay friends with that big man are you because he wasn't fighting fair."

Arthur laughed, "No, I don't think we can be considered best friends but he is not my enemy."

Nodding Treva said, "You wouldn't want him as an enemy because he is really big and frightening. Right?"

Arthur ruffled Treva's hair and smiled at him.

Merlin watched the two of them and realised that at this very moment, anyone checking to see if the King of Camelot had got over losing his bout, would just see the monarch enjoying the company of his ward and not realise how deeply upset Arthur was at his loss to Jonathan Le Gros. Merlin would be dealing with that later.

Spenser was now to face Andrew the Scott. As Arthur seemed quite happy to have Treva with him, Merlin had left to stand with Randall. They laughed as Treva was certainly keeping Arthur's mind out of the dumps.

Spenser strode into the ring in his red cloak followed by his squire carrying his sword, helmet and shield. He bowed acknowledging Arthur and took his weapons, his squire unbuckled his cloak walking to the sidelines with it. Andrew the Scot although quite jovial was tough looking and the only contestant to wear a kilt. Merlin had always felt when watching Spenser that he had the ability to be here, there and everywhere at the same time. And, so he did in this bout, as he ran circles around Andrew. He received very few hits but his feints were well placed and accurate.

Merlin glanced across at Simon who was standing below the stands with some of the other Camelot knights. Again, he seemed to be holding his breath and suddenly his face broke into a huge smile, prompting Merlin to glance back at the fighters to see that Spenser was standing over Andrew. He had missed the most important part of the bout, that would teach him to keep his eyes on the action.

The four finalists lined up in front of the stands and names were again drawn. King Aubrey would meet Gawaine and unfortunately for him, Spenser had drawn Jonathan. The competitors were given an hour break with Gawaine and Aubrey competing first.

Arthur called Randall over to take Treva. Then he turned to Merlin and beckoned him over, "Are you willing to squire for Gawaine? I know we were fooling but…"

"I'm willing as you aren't competing. But, I really should go to him now so I can give him a few pointers."

Arthur laughing and punched him in the shoulder, thinking, 'Maybe there's some truth in that. Having seen Aubrey in action this morning, Gawaine might have his work cut out for him.'

Rhylan appeared with a platter of fruits, cheese and ale. Arthur shared it with Aubrey's brother Prince Ewan whom he had invited to sit beside him for the bout.

As Merlin walked to Gawaine, he was conscious of someone watching him. He glanced over his shoulder but it was only a group of knights standing there talking about the last bout.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 :** **THE MIGHTY SHALL FALL**

The trumpet sounded a fanfare and King Aubrey resplendent in a deep blue and gold trimmed cloak, walked into the arena accompanied by his squire and manservant. There was a round of enthusiastic applause. Gawaine in his red cloak followed by Merlin and Nathan joined him. He bowed to acknowledge his monarch in the stands and then gave the same respect to King Aubrey who acknowledged him with a nod of his head. Merlin stepped forward to remove Gawaine's cloak and waited while Nathan handed him his weapons and helmet before retiring to the side lines.

These two upcoming bouts would be very entertaining and as Arthur was safely ensconced in the stands, Merlin could get thoroughly involved. He had laid a bet on the winner of the finals being a knight and made another small one on Jonathan Le Gros to win the overall Commoners' Events.

The match started off slowly as each got an idea of the strengths and weaknesses of the other with flourish or the showy movements prior to the first parry. Soon however, they settled down to the match and Merlin was surprised to see how capable Aubrey was. His shield seemed to be in each specific area when Gawaine's sword tried to lunge. Each thrust was countered with as much force as the man could muster.

They were perfectly suited and as Arthur watched he knew the looser would be the man who let his attention waiver for a second. As the time passed, he knew that the weight of the heavy swords and shields must be reflected in the burning of the competitors' muscles. He'd experienced the screaming pain as muscles reached the point, unable to take the weight of the weapon and failed. His choice was for Gawaine to win but he had to acknowledge that should Aubrey be victorious it would be fair as both men were very evenly matched. Gawaine possessing maybe a touch more style and daring, well matched by Aubrey's obstinacy and equal strength.

The only sounds, Merlin was conscious of were the grunts of the fighters, the clashing of metal on metal and the distance whinnying of a horse. He was sure that the spectators were holding their collective breaths. His reverie was broken by a gasp from the crowd. Gawaine had faltered and Aubrey had made a _voyding_ movement ready to come in for the final thrust. Gawaine had side stepped the lunge but was hit in the shoulder spinning him around.

Merlin knew immediately that he had been hurt. His shoulders were no longer straight and solid, one had collapsed forward but he rallied feinting, confusing Aubrey as to the direction of his thrusts.

Aubrey realising that he had wounded him, stepped back allowing Gawaine the chance to collect his wits and possibly forfeit the match. There would be no shame as up to that point both fighters had acquitted themselves favourably. However, Gawaine seemed to again focus and came on strong however, with one arm non-functioning, he was at a disadvantage. Not wanting to force Gawaine to the ground, Aubrey took advantage of the situation and using the flat side of his sword, backed by all his strength, he smashed Gawaine's sword onto the sand.

Gawaine knew that the match was over. He offered his good arm to Aubrey and they shook hands. Even that effort caused Gawaine to grimace. He cupped the elbow on his bad side into his hand and held it close to his body. Aubrey spoke to him briefly and smiling the two men left the area.

Merlin hurried to Gawaine, he carefully slipped his shield off his arm and removed his helmet handing both to his squire Nathan. He said quietly, "I'll not put on your cloak as its weight will aggravate your collar bone."

Grinning through his pain, Gawaine managed to say, "Merlin, it fucking hurts!"

"Once Gaius immobilises it, the pain will disappear, mind you, no more events for you this tournament. Good thing, it wasn't your drinking arm!"

Gaius shook his head when he saw Gawaine, "Hopefully this was done in the arena and not out behind the local pub."

"I obviously underestimated the prowess of the King of Bodmin. He really gave me a workout!" said his patient.

Gaius made Gawaine sit on the cot in his court physician's pavilion designated for first aid emergencies. Merlin gingerly removed his chain mail and tunic. The protuding formation from the broken end of the bone under the skin was quite obvious. Gaius ran his fingers gently over the bruised area. Holding the ends in place, by putting his hand on Gawaine's shoulder, he pushed it back into line with his other one, Gawaine huffed. Gaius nodded to Merlin who ran a triple folded linen cloth behind Gawaine's neck, over his good shoulder and brought it under his armpit and across his back to his injured shoulder. Gaius guided it in front of this shoulder, under the armpit to the middle of his back. Merlin then secured the two ends snugly. Gaius removed his hand and Gawaine in his figure eight strapping, felt immediately relief.

"All right, off you go!" Gawaine went to stand but Gaius said, "Hang on...!" He rummaged under the cot and retrieving a mug and a glazed clay bottle, he poured Gawaine a shot of mead, "Medicinal purposes only…" he said with a wink.

Merlin and Gawaine walked back to the stands, he was determined that he was going to see Spenser's bout with Jonathan. Arthur knowing that Gawaine would be back as soon as possible, had the bout momentarily delayed. King Aubrey was now seated beside Arthur. He smiled as he saw Merlin returning with the patient. Arthur motioned for them to both come up into the stands. Once Gawaine was seated, he motioned for the other semi final to begin.

-0-0-

Spenser had the worse draw as he faced the giant Jonathan Le Gros. It was like watching a mastiff and a terrier circling each other prior to one of them making the first move. Spenser did his best but his competition just seemed to be getting all the breaks. Regardless of what he did, the man just staggered and regained his balance. Finally Spenser's agility shone through and Jonathan seemed to be at a loss as to where he was going to land and attack from next. The terrier had come to the foreground and the mastiff, more lumbering of gait was at a disadvantage. To Merlin's and many of the Camelot contingent's relief, Spenser was gaining the upper hand, With a striking blow of his sword and a mighty smash which echoed around the arena, Spenser made contact with Jonathan's helmet. Jonathan went down on his knees with a thud. Seemingly confused, he was again on his feet, surprised but not out and he renewed his cuts and thrust with Spenser deflecting each striking blow.

Merlin began to relax. He could see that Jonathan's breathing was becoming ragged, his chest heaving rapidly as he panted heavily and Spenser was still solidly working on his feints. After one prolonged counter attack, Jonathan seemed to be dragging; he wobbled and then crashed to the ground. The length of the bout had been too much for him. Spenser put his sword to the man's throat as the sign that he was the winner and then knelt checking to see that the giant of a man was still breathing. He stood up and was rushed by a wave of red as his brother knights ran to congratulate him. Simon arrived first, making Merlin smile.

So, the competitors for the finals had been decided. King Aubrey of Bodmin would meet Sir Spenser of Sherewell, Knight of Camelot. There was again a time delay as Spenser got his breath. Worried that he might get chilled, Merlin had insisted that Simon send a squire back to the castle for a fur blanket to keep him warm. Arthur told Spenser to use his pavilion. Gaius visited him there and said he was fit to continue. It had been a long, intense bout and because of it, Spenser would now be the underdog.

Aubrey had also retired to his green and white pavilion and his brother Ewan and Arthur visited him with Arthur wishing him all the best.

The hazy sun was just overhead as Spenser with his manservant and his squire entered the arena. To be joined by King Aubrey and his party. Cloaks were removed and weapons handed over. Both men bowed at Arthur above them in the stands and then at each other.

Arthur's heart went out to Spenser as he knew the older man was going to be very difficult for him to beat but he was pleased to see that before he dropped his visor, Spenser had looked determined.

It took less that half the time of Spenser and Jonathan's bout and Spenser was in the dust and accepting his competitor's hand to stand up. The crowd was very appreciative all except Treva who once again wiped tears from his eyes as another one of his favourites went down. Merlin convinced him that Spenser wasn't sad as he'd done very well and everyone was happy with his actions today. "Come on," said Merlin, "Let's see if Spenser would like to see some familiar faces."

The stands emptied as the royal spectators and guests made their way back to the castle for a late lunch. The villagers would eat at any one of the food vendors set up around the training field. This afternoon the foot soldiers and archers from Camelot and some of the visiting nobles, would be putting on a display of weapons. This included both the long and cross bows, maces in reality spiked war clubs, the flail which was a spiked iron ball attached by a chain to a short wooden handle used against armour, battle-axes and war hammers which had a hammer on one side and a spike on the other. The event was a favourite with the spectators.

-0-0-

Arthur decided to wander down later in the afternoon to give support to those involved. In the meantime, he intended they should have a few minutes to themselves and enjoy a light lunch. Treva had been invited to join them so they sat around and laughed as he not only told them what they had all witnessed but on some occasions acted out the various events, often playing both of the competitors to Merlin's amusement.

Arthur smiled as he watched not Treva but Merlin's reactions to him. The pride in his eyes was undeniable as his little boy correctly identified the colours and kingdoms represented. He remembered how as a child, he had gone over with Gaius and Humphrey all the things he too had seen. His face fell as he remembered one day as an eleven year old trying to ask his father something about the jousting but hearing the words, 'I really don't have time to listen to your drivel!' as the king pushed past him. Life had been hard for him, he smiled softly thinking, 'Thank God for Gaius and Humphrey…and then Merlin!'

He glanced again at Merlin and realised he was watching him. "It's alright," he assured him, "Just watching Treva brings back some not too happy memories." Merlin shifted in his chair so that he could lay his arm across Arthur's shoulders. Treva noticing that he had lost his audience climbed on Merlin's knee and leant back against his chest as Merlin wrapped his other arm around him and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

"Randall, will be taking you to see the displays this afternoon. We should really get you back to him. Did you have enough to eat?"

Treva, who had a fascination with their water closet, decided he should pee there. Finally in desperation, after what had seemed ages, Merlin got up to see what was going on. Treva was sitting balanced on the washstand beside a ewer of water into which he had mixed an assortment of soaps and oils. He was having a lovely time and had soap everywhere. Merlin grabbed him finding a towel to dry him off. "Come on, we're ready to go now…"

"But, I haven't peed yet," Treva insisted.

"Well, hurry up! Randall has arrived and is waiting for you." Merlin gave the boy the once over before handing him over to Randall saying, "He's a little damp as he was playing with bath soaps but nothing that won't dry."

Arthur called after him, "Don't get caught in the rain, Treva, as you might just turn into one big bubble."

Treva grinned, that sounded rather interesting and as he left, he was heard saying to Randall, "Will I then float?"

Merlin made his way back to the water closet and cleaned up the mess, emptying the soapy water down the sluice and wiping the floor. He smiled as he shook his head; Treva had brought so much pleasure into their lives. For an instant, he thought of the boy's parents, mentally thanking them for raising such a loveable little boy.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : UNCALLED FOR SURVEILLANCE**

Arthur was lying on the bed. "I'd be happy just to stay here all afternoon."

"Well, take of your boots as you're getting everything dusty."

"Not worth it as seriously, I have to make an appearance this afternoon."

Merlin toed off his boots to join Arthur on the bed, cuddling into his side. "Spenser was wonderful, wasn't he? It was like the old story of David and Goliath.

"Friends of yours? You've never mentioned them before. Did they live in Ealdor?"

Merlin grinned and said, "No Arthur, Goliath was a giant among men and David was just a young shepherd boy…"

"How come, I've never heard of them?"

"…because they lived a long time ago. Do you want to hear their story or not?"

"Yes, please!" said Arthur laughing as he kissed Merlin's head.

"Well, a long time ago, a leader and his army were attacking David's peoples' land. The king decided to frighten David's people by sending his giant against them. Goliath stood there in leather armour with a battle axe and spear for forty days taunting David's people. David was frightened, however he didn't run away. He stepped out beyond all his nation's soldiers, armed only with a catapult, knelt down and picked up some rounded pebbles and fitted one in his weapon as Goliath aimed his spear, David let go and the pebble hit Goliath in the forehead killing him."

The battle loving Arthur was suitably impressed. "Then what happened?" He wanted to know.

"Well, the enemy king felt that if this was how brave a young boy was, how was his army ever going to deal with this nations' soldiers? So, he changed his mind about fighting. When David grew up, he became the king."

Arthur thought about it. "Merlin what exactly are you trying to tell me? I am Goliath and Spenser like David will become the king?"

Merlin burst out laughing. Arthur could feel his laughter vibrating against his chest. "No silly, I'm just comparing our Spenser to David. He bravely stood up to his opponent, willing to fight Jonathan The Giant and not give up in the face of failure."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin saying, "You know, my life would be so empty without you, you make me feel whole and make me laugh. You're right, I am very proud of Spenser but I still want to remain the monarch." He held him even tighter stating, "That is, if it meets your approval." He rubbed his knuckles along Merlin cheek and said, "What would I do without you?"

Merlin's world came crashing down as he thought 'No, Arthur, I should be saying, that!' He lifted his head and gently kissed Arthur's cheek. Arthur cooperated by turning his head until their lips met.

-0-0-

Reluctantly, Arthur made his way to the training field to view the afternoon displays. Merlin knew that he enjoyed more the mounted events but he realised that in a battle all the training which the guards and foot soldiers had, came to the fore and produced exemplary fighters. Arthur needed to be seen to be interested in this event. He knew his men were well trained but the monarch's interest would be much valued

Following the display Arthur and Leon went down on the field to congratulate all the Masters of Weaponry and Captains of the Guard. Arthur also acknowledged specific men who had caught his eye. It was a great honour to be recognised by the monarch for your ability. The men knew that this would be followed up with monetary rewards in their next pay packages. Their wives and families would be most impressed. Promotion was from the rank and file so any man hoping to advance had to be seen to be one notch above the rest.

Arthur's group made their way back to the castle, passing a certain knight, who now had a good idea not only of whom the king associated with but who were his primary servants.

Supper tonight for royal guests and special visiting knights who would be joining Arthur's immediate group, would be in the main dining hall.

Tomorrow a _mêlée a pied_ was scheduled which could easily be described as a big brawl on foot with no holds barred except for the Code of Chivalry. That is, if anyone in the heat of the moment remembered anything about 'guarding the honour of fellow knights and eschewing unfairness, meanness and deceit.' Simultaneously, the able-bodied men would be fighting.

The knight left standing in each group of contestants, advanced to the next level until there was but one winner, who would meet the winner of the able-bodied men's comparable event. The spectators went wild and it was not unknown for someone else to jump in to right a wrong, actual or imaginary. The knight's event was slightly more controlled but sometimes personal animosity also came to the fore.

Not unexpectedly, Jonathan rose to the top in the mêlée and surprisingly the run off on the knights' side was between Sir Aislin from Camelot who had fought hard to take the position from a Sir Reginald. Jonathan was the final winner but Aislin scored points towards the knights' overall standing for the Tournament Pennant.

Rook said to Aislin, "Hadn't noticed your competitor in the other events put he certainly put on a good show today."

"Bit of a scrappy fighter but it was a challenging match."

As this was the last day of the commoners' events, the titles and monetary prizes would be awarded by Arthur prior to the meal that evening. Gaius, Geoffrey and the senior knight, Sir Rupert had been invited. Each monarch was invited to bring five knights so it was a fair sized group dining with the king. For many of the knights, tomorrow was when they seriously began to compete.

As expected Jonathan was the overall winner with Andrew the Scott, a far distant runner up. Money was awarded to all the quarter finalists and some very happy men went down to the staff dining hall for a well deserved meal. Arthur didn't begrudge sharing his wealth with those who deserved it.

Gawaine thought, smiling to himself, 'Local ale houses and inns will be doing fine business to night.'

The knights were all discussing the mêlèe a cheval which was up next. Merlin's least favourite event was too hair-raising to really enjoy. Arthur was not competing so he would be in the stands, one less thing for Merlin to worry about...but on the other hand, he would be continually worrying about the horses. A brawl with mounted men, true they were in control but accidents did happen, especially when a pennant and the honour of winning were at stake. This event was not for the faint-hearted and only for the knights.

To win, you had to be the last mounted man in the arena; fall off and you were disqualified. Tack malfunction and lame horse were also reasons for disqualification. A wounded knight forfeited his position in the event. Some of the bouts were quite long but with two running simultaneously, they expected to finish by the afternoon. As many of the knights were competing, everyone retired early.

Merlin was tidying up clothes as Arthur had given Thomas the rest of the evening off. The doors were locked and the fire was burningly casting an orange glow on the room. Arthur was on their favourite chair in front of the fire when out of the blue he said, "Merlin, who was the knight whom Aislin defeated to win the mêlée à pied?"

Merlin felt uncomfortable but he calmly called over his shoulder, "I know nothing apart from his name, Reginald something or another."

Arthur laughed, "Well, that isn't very helpful."

"Why?"

"Don't know really…oftentimes when I look across the room, he is staring at me. You watch him, he's always there but just as a body, not involved in any conversations just silently keeping watch."

"Don't worry, Arthur, I'll have him thrown in the dungeons tomorrow that should take care of it."

"No, Merlin, I'm serious, just keep an eye out so you can tell me if I am imagining things."

"He's probably mesmerised by your good looks. So much so, that he can't believe he is in the same room as you, the One and Only Arthur of Camelot. I used to be like that…" Arthur perked up then Merlin continued, "…but once I got to know you better, I realised that you were no different than any of us, you put your trousers on one leg at a time." Merlin plopped down on the seat beside him and smiled. "Though, you can't blame the man if he has good taste!"

Merlin now realised that he was not the only one who had noticed the blue and cream knight's behaviour. He wasn't however going to add to Arthur's worries by mentioning his suspicions until he had more information.

Arthur slipped his arm around his shoulders, "No, there is something clicking over in his head."

"Not, to worry, Arthur, I'll check with Gawaine. Give him something to do while his shoulder heals. He'd like to have a reason to snoop around all the drinking establishments especially if you offer him a stipend as the work would be so boring and inconsequential."

"Merlin, if someone is spying on me it is not inconsequential, it is of utmost importance. What would happen if I was taken away?"

"I'd have the bed to myself!"

"Merlin! I'm trying to be serious here."

Merlin ran his finger up the back of Arthur's neck, making him shiver. "I promise you that I will not allow this Reginald man to annoy you any more. I'll get to the bottom of this without delay. Leave it with me, you've got enough on your plate with the jousting."

"I knew I could count on you. He's not said a word or done anything, but I feel threatened."

Merlin knew that this was not normal behaviour on Arthur's part. He was not paranoid so he would take it seriously. "Leave it with me, Arthur, by tomorrow night I will have all the information needed. Come on, let's turn in."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : READY, WILLING AND ABLE**

Gawaine was waiting for him in the courtyard, yesterday Merlin had had time to bring him up to date about Sir Reginald and what he hoped were Arthur's and his unfounded worries. He had identified the man but been unable to find out much else about him. The duo of Sir Reginald's manservant and squire did not socialise with others and remained tight lipped. Gawaine had agreed that it was unusual behaviour for Arthur to notice things like that but it was better to be safe than sorry. He felt that it might be as simple as someone being impressed with Arthur's position in life or maybe his ability in the tournament events. If the man had ulterior motives, they'd bring an end to that.

Thirty two competitors had been in yesterday's jousting preliminaries and only the four finalists would carry over into today. No Camelot knights had made it through but Sir Harold from Bodmin, Cumbria's Prince Douglas, Prince Rhys of Wales and Warwick's Prince Edwin would joust against today's finalists.

The names of the contestants for today and their times were posted and Arthur saw that he was due to enter the lists around noon. Merlin told Rhylan to check if Gaius needed a hand but to be back in Arthur's pavilion in plenty of time. Arthur and Merlin made their way to the castle stables to check on Mulgan and notify his groom when he would be needed in the lists. The groom had already been notified but he appreciated that the monarch had taken the time to come himself.

Arthur realised that he would have preferred to have been in the morning's bouts but he had to wait. It was a best of three passes event. If a man was unhorsed, then the match was over as his competitor was automatically declared the victor. As time was of the essence, bouts were run simultaneously in two locations. Halfway through both the morning and afternoon runs, the groups changed location so that each group had a chance to perform before the royal guests in the crowded stands.

Merlin said as they returned to the castle, "So, Rhys made it. I'm glad as I really like both him and Michael. I saw that Ewan went out yesterday after a questionable call." They ate in their chambers but Arthur had little appetite as he was competing.

By late afternoon, the names of eight finalists from the two days of jousting were posted. Now the fun and games would begin with the quarter finals. From the jousts held today the four advancing were, Sir David from Bodmin, two Camelot contestants, King Arthur and Sir Romney of Montfieth and Prince Eldred from Cumbria.

Merlin and Arthur discussed the finalists. His biggest worry was Rhys but Warwick's Prince Eldred's skill was well known as was Dougal's from Cumbria. It really would depend upon whom he drew in his bouts.

In the quarter finals, Dougal was to face Romney, followed by the princes of Warwick, Eldred against his brother Edwin, Rhys against the unknown Sir Harold, and finally Arthur against Sir David.

After three passes, all exciting and nail biting for the Camelot contingent, Sir Romney rode to victory over Prince Dougal. Prince Eldred, the elder brother won over Prince Edwin.

The stands exploded then settled as Arthur mounted to face Sir David. Arthur in red and gold, rode to the end of the list to face Sir David in blue and gold. There was a hush over the crowd as Mulgan spun around and raced down the list, Arthur's lance lowered and he made a shoulder hit, pass one to him. Second pass neither man scored well and it was declared a tie. Mulgan was literally leaping in anticipation at the end of the list, he knew what was expected of him and he was determined to do it. Arthur took his lance balancing it on his thigh, the horn sounded and Mulgan shot forward as Arthur raised the lance and within seconds, a knight was sprawled in the sand as a groom caught his horse at the end of the list.

A cheer went up from the crowd as their monarch advanced to the semi finals.

The last combatants in the quarter finals mounted, Prince Rhys in green, red and white versus Sir Harold. Rhys's Curig stood stamping his foot impatiently, his ears were pricked, one flicked back to his rider, he was ready, willing and able.

Arthur stood holding his breath. He wanted to see Curig in action again. The horse was spectacular. He anticipated Rhys's moves and as the lance hit his opponent's chest the horse leaned in adding extra weight to the weapon's thrust. He spun when he reached the end of the list waiting attentively as the other horse was jostled into position. Arthur approved as he heard Rhys offering words of encouragement to the horse as they set off. Rhys's next thrust took Sir Harold in the left shoulder rolling him over his horse's croup to the sand. Curig gave a little buck as Rhys stood in his stirrups lance arm raised.

The semi finalists were from Camelot, King Arthur and Sir Romney, Prince Eldred of Warwick and Prince Rhys of Wales. They walked together to stand before the royal spectators. King Egburt was handed a box and he withdrew the name of his son Prince Eldred, then Arthur, followed by Romney and then Rhys. The opponents shook hands and Eldred and Arthur repaired to the end of the lists to mount their horses.

-0-0-

Merlin stationed himself at the end of the list where Arthur would arrive after his first and third passes. He knew that Spenser was standing at the other end. With his heart in his mouth, he watched Mulgan thunder down the list. He saw Arthur raise his lance and heard the thud of the tip on his opponents armour. Both riders galloped on, he grinned as Arthur skidded to a stop in a cloud of dust. While the horses were lined up for the second pass, a red pennant was waved. As it was best out of three, he only needed to win one more pass.

Again the horses were off and this time, Mulgan deviated slightly from the line and both knights made contact but the green flag was raised as Eldred's hit had been more exact.

By now the spectators were rowdy, who ever won this pass was a finalist. Silence settled over them as the opponents rode to their positions.

Arthur settled Mulgan at the end of the list facing Merlin. The horn was sounded and the horses leapt into a gallop. Mulgan was dead straight. Merlin could see Arthur's arm raise and… Impact! He saw Eldred sway slightly and Arthur raised the lance over his head. He was in the finals. Mulgan slid to a stop near his groom and Arthur dismounted, he turned to check on Eldred but he was also dismounting. Just to make it official, the red pennant was raised but the crowd was already on its feet cheering the king.

Merlin walked over to take Arthur's helmet and gauntlets and followed him halfway across the list where Eldred was walking towards him also grinning. They clasped each other's arms. "My money's on you!" said the prince with a smile.

The next competitors were Romney and Rhys. Arthur was torn to stay and support Romney or to take a break and Merlin suggested the latter. Arthur nodded at Romney as he mounted and then left to go to his pavilion. He refused anything to drink but agreed to sit down and unbuckle his armour. He would be notified in plenty of time to return to the lists. The groom would walk Mulgan around to cool him down and get him settled.

"I'm glad you didn't take it best out of three, Arthur. It was better for Prince Eldred to take one."

"Will you say the same about Rhys?"

Merlin grinned; this was to be the important bout. Both competitors were skilled and depending on the partnership of the horse and the rider, it could go either way. Arthur had more experience but Rhys's ability was not to be trifled with. He knew that Arthur was facing serious competition but he was sure that he could hold his own and win. He handed Arthur a cloth to wipe the sweat off his face and taking another one he cleaned the visor and chin rest inside the helmet. Mentally, he was counting the numbers of times he heard cheers and both he and Arthur looked at each other after the third outburst.

"Take it in stride. Arthur. I'll be waiting at the end of your third pass, Spenser is at the other end of the lists. Sweet talk Mulgan into doing his best as I know you will..."

Rhylan's voice from outside said, "Sire, they are awaiting you."

Arthur said, "Against whom am I riding?"

"Prince Rhys of Wales, Sire!"

Merlin walked out with him to the lists. He checked that all the buckles were correct and straightened out the hauberk. He handed him his helmet and ducking his head slightly, said, "God Speed, Arthur!"

Arthur smiled but said nothing, he pulled on his gauntlets. A pair of eyes was watching his every move.

Turning, Arthur walked over to his horse and was given a leg up. Mulgan was quivering. He'd had a rest and he was again on his toes. Arthur was handed his lance.

Rhys was also mounted and he lined Curig up and waited.

The horn sounded and Arthur and Rhys put their horses into a gallop, levelled their lances and drove straight at each other. Arthur felt Rhys's lance make contact and slide off his shoulder. He was sure that his point of impact had been lower. He slowed Mulgan down and Merlin gave him the thumbs up. Arthur turned and saw the red pennant.

It was as if the first pass had been a chance for both of them to remind each other of the other's strengths. Arthur had studied Rhys's style two years previous and he was not overly confident. He knew that he had a fighting chance but it was just that. He smiled to himself that was a good summation of the action. He waited and as the horn sounded, the groom released Mulgan and he was away.

Rhys was nervous, Arthur was at least eight years his senior. He trusted his horse and making mental adjustments for Mulgan's size and speed, he raised his lance and hit Arthur square in the chest. He felt the impact down his lance and pain as Arthur's lance hit him in the upper right corner was force. He knew that he'd won the point and got the thumbs up from one of the Welsh knights standing by Spenser as the green flag was raised.

Merlin's breath had been ripped from his lungs as he had heard the impact against Arthur's armour. Arthur had swayed slightly but had never lost contact with the saddle.

Arthur looked through his visor and all he could see was Merlin standing expectantly at the end of the list. He'd do it for him even if it killed him. Then he thought, 'Not a great idea! I'd be leaving him all alone!'

The horn sounded and Mulgan was off. His rider took a deep breath and raised his lance. He shifted slightly to face the approaching Rhys and hit him dead centre with such force that it threw him off balance. Arthur then felt Rhys's lance hit him in the left side and he felt himself sliding to the right. He threw himself forward and Mulgan did the rest, shifting his weight to the right enabling Arthur to remain in the saddle.

Arthur looked up and Merlin was beaming. He pulled Mulgan to a stop so quickly, the horse almost slid in on his hocks. He knew he'd won as Merlin was running toward him; he knew he'd won as the stands erupted; he knew he'd won as he caught Treva standing on his seat cheering hysterically.

Merlin was at his side grinning and Arthur removed his helmet tossing it to Rhylan who had stopped nearby. From the grin on the squire's face, you would have thought it was a trophy.

Arthur looked down at Merlin and under the confusion and noise managed to say to him, "All in a day's work, My Love!"

Arthur dismounted and walked back to the front of the stands, where he met Rhys who grinned saying, "God willing, next year Arthur!"

Arthur threw his arm around the young prince.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 :** **TO THE WINNER THE SPOILS **

Most of the other jousting competitors had men and maidservants running pails of hot water to their chambers so they could bathe before the Tournament Supper at which the awards would be presented. Arthur meantime had Thomas his trustworthy servant who thought ahead so by the time Merlin and he returned to their chambers, the fires had been lit under the coppers and plenty of hot water was available. A fire burned in the hearth and bath sheets were beside it warming, two dressing robes had been placed on the bed. Thomas then discretely bowed, mentioning that he had placed a light snack on the table and left Arthur in Merlin's capable hands.

Arthur laughed at the bath sheets, "Merlin, Thomas must think that you are dirty as well because he has left plenty of bath sheets for both of us."

"Don't knock it, Arthur, it's nice to be pampered every now and again."

"What do you know about pampering?"

"When I was little, my Mam used to pamper me."

"Merlin, she scrubbed you off in the village pond, how was that pampering?"

Merlin walked up behind Arthur who was slipping his boots off in front of the fire and said, "Bathing isn't the only way of indulging someone!" He slid his arms slowly around Arthur's shoulders and unbuckled his cloak.

"Stand up!" He faced him and ran his hands up his neck and eased his cloak off his shoulders, flipping it onto the bed. He slid his hand under his chain mail and with Arthur's help lifted it so Arthur could slip his arms and head out as he dropped it onto the floor in a pile.

Arthur murmured, "Merlin, that cost money!"

Merlin smiled cheekily, "Plenty more, where that came from..."

"What's got into you?"

"I've shared you with all the visitors and the knights for eight days, now I want you to myself…at least, for a little while."

Arthur smiled deciding that he could do with a little pampering especially as he was the Champion of the Joust. Merlin pushed him back to the bed taking one of the bed sheets and throwing it across the quilt. "Take off your tunic and lie down. I'll get some oils and give you a massage, you shoulders are so taut."

Merlin had, with Gaius teaching become quite an expert in massaging muscles especially those injured in battles. He could visualise the muscles from some of the surgeries he had seen and had watched Gaius work on Arthur. He brought the rosemary oil to the hearth in a little bowl. He rubbed the oil in his warm hands and started the rhythmic procedure, never putting too much pressure to damage the sore area but just enough to encourage Arthur's muscles to relax. He noticed when Arthur's breathing changed and he had fallen asleep. He took one of the smaller warmed towels and placed it over his shoulders.

He sat on the bed leaning up against the headboard and alternated from looking at the sleeping Arthur to watching the sun make its way across the roof opposite. When it reached the third window from the left, he leant over Arthur and ran his fingers through his hair. He left him and filled the bath adding more rosemary and a little lavender oil. He returned to the bed saying, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! It's time for you to bathe and get dressed. You can't miss the award supper."

Arthur moaned and grabbed Merlin's wrist. "I'd rather lie here and be pampered than eat."

"You say that now, but in four hours you'd have me tripping down to the kitchen to rustle up something because you became hungry." He leant over Arthur and drew his fingers slowly along his jaw line. "I want you to be the best dressed and most handsome person at the supper tonight."

"…only if you will dress similarly."

"I promise, I'll put on my best bib and tucker and outshine everyone else in the royal household."

Arthur was now standing beside him and he said quietly, "Merlin, even if you wore sack cloth and ashes, in my humble opinion, you'd outshine everyone.

Merlin started to laugh, "Arthur, you've never had a humble opinion in your lifetime. Come here!"

It took them another fifteen minutes to get to the water closet but neither complained. Merlin managed to warm up the water as Arthur slipped out of his smalls, smiling as he slipped beneath the water and sighed contentedly.

Arthur sat in front of the fire wrapped in a large bath sheet while Merlin bathed. Merlin came hopping into the room pulling on his trousers. He glanced at Arthur in front of the fire and said, "What are you waiting for? You could have started to get dressed while I was in the bath."

Grinning at him, Arthur shyly said, "I wanted to be pampered."

Merlin grinned…

-0-0-

Supper was in fine Camelot tradition. The food and wine was excellent and everyone received ample time to eat drink and be merry. Once the general hubbub settled, Sir Leon stood to announce the winners in the various tournament events. Merlin hoped that each of the kingdoms was well represented in the awards.

Treva had been most upset to learn that he wasn't going to attend. "But, I need to be there to see the winners receive their pennants and be able to applaud for the Camelot knights."

Arthur had said, "There will be plenty of other Tournament Suppers for you to attend. It will be starting too late for you and you have been very lucky this week to be able to watch some of the events from the royal stands. Anyway, I believe you have another supper date."

Treva turned beseechingly to Merlin but he only agreed with Arthur. He started to pout but then he remembered that he really loved Merlin and if Merlin also felt that he should wait until he was older he would.

Merlin smiled at him saying, "Where is my little boy's smile?" Those words meant so much to Treva that he had put his arm around Merlin's waist and grinned up at him saying with a big smile, "It's here, Merlin!"

Randall had taken him by the hand and hustled him off to supper which he was taking with Gaius who was tired and had decided that he had attended enough Tournament suppers and would prefer to eat in his own chambers with the lad for company.

-0-0-

The large dining Hall was filled with knights representing the kingdoms of Bodmin, Camelot, Cumbria and Wales. Banners representing each kingdom were hanging behind the top table, the colours were vibrant, the atmosphere electric. The main doors opened; a fanfare sounded and the knights stood. Arthur processed into the room accompanied by the kings and queens of the other kingdoms. They took their places at table, another fanfare sounded and the culinary delights were paraded around the room, servants making sure that all the royal guests received ample portions of each masterpiece and wanted for nothing.

Once the main course had been eaten, a lone trumpeter announced that the speeches would begin. The servants still circled the hall topping up wine goblets.

Arthur stood and thanked all the competitors who had attended the tournament, hoping that they had enjoyed reacquainting themselves with their brother knights and had done well at their individual events. He again thanked the rulers of the various kingdoms who had permitted their knights to participate in the Camelot tradition especially those seated with him on the head table. Merlin smiled, Arthur knew just what to say to make even the kings and their knights who had not placed high on the standings, feel as if their presence had been important. Arthur then reminded the monarchs that their presence had enabled face to face discussions over the last eight days, which had been a benefit to all.

As Arthur sat down, the Welsh representative of King Ludd, his brother Prince Michael of Wales, on behalf of all the assembled kings, thanked Arthur for his hospitality and assured him that the annual Camelot Tournament was a favourite of most knights and in particular his brother Rhys. The knights roared as Rhys this year, had done exceptionally well in his own right.

Leon rose to take over as he said, "The scores of all events have been tallied and the most desired Tournament Pennant will be awarded to the kingdom with the highest number of points with Individual Pennants for the winners of each event. We will start with the Individual Awards…" There was fidgeting from the gathered knights, they would have preferred the overall score reported first.

Leon asked Sir Gawaine who was still sporting his collar bone support to read the list of winners. Gawaine stood on the dais and started to list the individual winners in the Sword Fighting, the_ mêlée à pied_, the _mêlée à cheval _and the Jousting. He said, "I will give the name of the winner and runner up as each man contributed points to his kingdoms overall score. Any man winning the final in a contest against the commoners received an added bonus for his kingdom."

Gawaine paused for effect and looked around. Rook called out, "Get on with it!" There was a round of laughter.

"The winners in the individual categories are King Aubrey of Bodmin, Sir Aislin of Muldart, Prince Rhys of Wales and King Arthur of Camelot," Gawaine announced. The assembly rose and cheered as the men received their pennants. There was a buzz of excitement from the Camelot knights as their king and one of their brother knights were among the winners. "The runners up are Sir Spenser of Sherewell, Sir Reginald Woodhouse, Prince Dougal of Cumbria and Prince Rhys of Wales." The Camelot knights joined in the cheering. "The highest scoring individual is Prince Rhys of Wales," Gawaine concluded.

Merlin smiled at the thrilled look on Prince Michael's face, his little brother, the overall individual winner had won both equestrian events. He thought, 'Treva is going to be very excited that his green and white knight with the beautiful horses has won.'

Once the winners left the dais, King Egburt of Warwick, rose to announce the overall winning kingdom. He read the note passed to him by Sir Leon, "It gives me great pleasure to award this pennant to the kingdom of… Camelot." Gawaine handed him the pennant and Arthur motioned for Aislin to step forward to receive it. The Camelot knights almost brought the rafters down.

Arthur stood and thanked both Aislin and Spenser who had been instrumental in keeping the prize in Camelot for another year. Someone yelled, "For the Love of Camelot!" and all the knights echoed him.

Once silence fell, King Aubrey took the floor, "I have really enjoyed this tournament and I have decided to announce my retirement from competitive sword play in any further tournaments. As my father King Trevor, would have said, 'Lad, it's time to quit when you are ahead!' I also know that Bodmin will be most capably represented in future competitions by my brother Ewan and our knights" Everyone cheered as the young Ewan was a force to contend with.

Slowly the servers brought in the desserts…as others refilled wine goblets.

**FINIS**


End file.
